


An Unexpected Gift

by Miss_Payne (BlackKoshka23)



Series: BDSM with Machine Gun Kelly [2]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Bratting, D/s, F/M, Face-Fucking, Shibari, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKoshka23/pseuds/Miss_Payne
Summary: Colson gives you a book about shibari. He tells you to learn how to do the basic patterns, because, for your birthday, the three of you are going to do something related to it. But unfortunately, when the day comes, Megan is away filming, so he decides to improvise. The result is rather… unexpected.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You
Series: BDSM with Machine Gun Kelly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. An early birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the following work contains depictions of bondage, corporal punishment, age play and sexual scenes in general. If you are underage, I have to kindly ask you to close this.  
> Also, a note: this series is the product of research, so it might contain factual errors. Do not take this as a manual; when engaging in BDSM practices, always do your research beforehand, and remember, safewords are your friends if something is not going on as it should.  
> That being said, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader had moved into Colson's house because of some unfortunate circumstances. Her birthday is approaching, and she receives some early present from Colson. What could it be? And why now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello!  
> So, a new installment of this series that no one asked for! I don't care, I'm having so much fun investigating and writing, I'm gonna keep doing it, even if it's only for myself and two other people.  
> That being said, this chapter contains mentions of shibari and depictions of corporal punishment.  
> You have been warned!

Being evicted sucks, no matter the reason, but you were a good tenant, so you were especially bummed out when the owner of your apartment died and her son didn’t want to renew your lease. Luckily for you, you had a very generous Master and he suggested you moved to one of his guest rooms, rent free, you just had to contribute to the house bills.

That had occurred a month ago, and now you were sitting on your bed with your laptop and a mug of coffee when he came in with a gift bag. He sat next to you.

“What are you doing, kitten?” he asked.

“Oh, hi, Master! I didn’t know you were at home.” You said; you didn’t expect him for another hour. “I am going through some emails from work. Do you need me for something?”

“Oh, no, kitten, don’t worry about me, finish your duties. I just brought you this.” He said, handing you the bag.

“You bought me something? But is not my birthday yet.”

“I know, kitten. Open your gift and you’ll understand why I give you this now,” he said.

You opened the bag, retrieving a couple of books from the inside: _Shibari You Can Use (Japanese Rope Bondage and Erotic Macramé)_ and _More Shibari You Can Use (Passionate Rope Bondage and Intimate Connection)_.

“Master!” you exclaimed, surprised, looking at him.

“Read them, study them, practice, because we’re going to do something _shibari_ related for your birthday,” he said.

“The three of us?” you asked.

“If possible, yes.”

“Miss Megan hasn’t heard back from the casting directors yet?” you wanted to know.

“Not yet, but she only did the audition yesterday.”

“I hope she gets picked, she has worked very hard for this role.”

“You’re very kind, kitten. I tell her you said that.” He kissed your cheek and got up. “Kitten? Can you come sleep with me tonight? I feel very alone in that empty bed.”

“Of course, Master!”

“Thank you, kitten.”

At six o’clock, you set aside your laptop and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. It was just the two of you for the moment, but there were other days you had to prepare food for three or four people at once. At seven, you set up the table and went into the studio.

“Master, dinner is served” you announced, peeking into the room.

“Thank you, kitten.”

Later, while you were eating, you dared to ask a question you had ruminated in the past weeks since you began living in his house.

“Master, now that I live with you, are we in a TPE?”

“No, kitten. You know I can’t promise you I’ll be there every day when you wake up: I have films to shoot, and tours to do, and while right now it’s been pretty low, I will begin touring again someday in the future,” he reminded you.

“I could come with you,” you suggested.

“You wouldn’t be happy that way,” he said, and you knew he was right. ‘The groupie life’ as you called it, was not for you.

“Yes, Master. Sorry I’ve asked.”

“Oh, no, kitten, don’t apologize, you have all the right to ask this kind of questions,” he said with a reassuring smile.

Later, after you loaded the dishwasher and turned it on, you sat beside him on the sofa with the first of the books he had bought you, and he absentmindedly put his arm around your shoulders, lightly tracing patterns over the skin of your arm. He was always so warm you fell asleep reading, despite being a very interesting book. You woke up when he carried you to the bed.

“Is my Master doing an act of service for his kitten?” you jokingly asked.

“I’m carrying you because I want to,” he said. “Do you want me to drop you?”

“No!”

“Then don’t ask stupid questions.”

“Sorry, Master,” you said when he let you go on the bed. You crawled towards him and hugged him. “I didn’t want you to think I challenge your authority; I was just… being a brat.”

“I’m still gonna punish you.” He said, refusing to look at you.

“As you wish, Master,” you said, putting yourself on his lap, panties pulled down.

He spanked you ten times (and made you count each time in German) and drew a design in your lower back with permanent marker that said ‘Colson’s Whore’. It would take several days to be completely erased from your body, even with constant showers.

“Do you understand why I did this?” he asked you as he was rubbing lotion on your sore bum.

“Yes, Master. I am very sorry, I read you incorrectly, it won’t happen again.”

“It most definitely will. You are human, you are fallible, but I know you have good intentions. You just needed a reminder of who is your Master,” he said.

“You are,” you said, still over his lap. He kissed your buttock and pulled your panties up. “I love you, Master,” you added, looking at him.

“And you know I love my kitten too,” he said, caressing your face. “Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

“Yes, Master.”

He used you as his human teddy bear, as always, and you were happy he was not actually mad at you. After a while, you felt his erection against your ass, and you teasingly rubbed against it.

“Don’t.” He said. You moved so your ass wasn’t brushing against his crotch. “I didn’t tell you to move over, did I, kitten?”

“No, Master.”

“I like having your ass against my hard cock,” he said, grabbing you by the hip and pushing your ass against him again, “just don’t move. You don’t deserve any fun today.”

“Yes, Master.”

Fuck! In spite of the punishment, you were pretty horny after feeling his erection against you, but he was having none of it. You thought about being naughty and touch yourself, but he was not in the right mood for you being a brat again, so eventually you resigned yourself to nothing happening that night.


	2. Taming of the brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader needs to be rebellious from time to time. Colson has promised that, if she's in her best behavior, he'll let her be a brat in a scene. Would she be able to behave enough time for her to get what she wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains age play, bratting, face-fucking, oral sex and rough sex. You have been warned!

When you woke up, he was no longer hugging you; he had rolled over to rest on his back, only one of his arms under your neck. He still had the boner, though. You looked at it, pitching a tent with the sheets, and poked at it lightly, but he didn’t wake up. You rubbed your face against it, making him groan, still half asleep.

“Master! Master, your kitten wants to play!” you announced cheerfully, straddling his hips and rubbing yourself against him.

“What have you done to earn that I play with you?” he asked. You looked at him, confused. “Have you prepared breakfast?” you shook your head. “Have you prepared a bath for me?” You shook your head no again. “Have you at least unloaded the dishwasher and stashed the plates away?”

“No, Master” you admitted.

“Then you have done nothing to earn the fun. Now get off me,” he commanded.

You did as he had asked and silently watched how he put on some clothes.

“If I do all those things… would my Master play with his kitten?” you wanted to know.

“If you are a good slave today, I will play with you, yes. I might even let you be a brat; you seem to have some naughty energy you need to let out,” he said.

“You’re the best Master ever!” you exclaimed, jumping on the bed to hug him and kiss his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, unable to supress a smile. “Now go make breakfast, kitten!” He added, playfully slapping your ass.

You were on your best behaviour all day, even going out of your ways to help him and serve him in ways you knew he liked, like cleaning the house in a skimpy maid uniform, just to make yourself pretty to watch.

After dinner, while you were giving him a massage, he finally asked you the awaited question:

“Do you want to play, kitten?”

“Yes, Master!”

“Would you like to be a bratty schoolgirl?” he asked.

“If that’s what pleases my Master, then yes,” you cautiously replied.

“What pleases me is that you be what you want to be in this scene, so I’m gonna ask you again, would you like to be a bratty schoolgirl?”

“Yes, Master!” you finally admitted.

You didn’t know what had gotten into you, but you were possessed by this rebellious energy that was trying to come out, and, after repressing it all day, you were desperate to let it out.

“Ok. Go change, kitten,” he commanded.

You went to the play room and changed your clothes into a schoolgirl outfit. When you came back, he had turn on his console and was playing Dark Souls. You smirked; the two of you had played that scene many times and he knew it was one of your favourites.

The plot was simple: you pretended to be the teenage sister of his college roommate and had to wait for him at the dorm, but you arrived too soon and your brother had at least two more hours of classes. You were stuck with your brother’s roommate, who you didn’t like that much, but secretly there was sexual tension between you two. That gave you the opportunity to be a brat in a way you both enjoyed.

You covered his eyes with your hands, causing him to be killed. He watched you walk around the sofa until you were in front of him, blocking the TV. You put your hands on your hips and pouted.

“Where’s my brother?”

“He got a class cancelled yesterday, so he’s taking it today,” he said. “He won’t be here for another two hours or so. Now move, you’re blocking the view.”

“Fine!” You exclaimed, sitting on the sofa besides him. He resumed the game. “Asshole!” you whispered.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

For the next fifteen minutes, you poked him again and again, causing him to lose a couple of times. He set the controller aside.

“Yo, what’s your fucking problem?” he asked, turning to face you, pretending to be mad at you.

“Your face! Your stupid, ridiculous, attractive face!”

“Oh, so you think I’m hot,” he said, grinning.

“No!” you denied, trying to get away from him, but he grabbed you by your wrists. “I haven’t said such thing!”

“You just said you think my face is attractive,” he reminded you.

“Why do you care? I thought I was just the annoying little sister of your friend,” you retorted.

He let you go.

“And you are,” he said, looking away. “That’s the only thing you are for me.”

“Are you sure of that?” you asked, sliding a finger down his chest.

“Why do you care? I thought you hated me.” He finally said, looking at you.

“I do, yes, I pretty much despise you. But maybe… we can do something better to pass the time, since I’m stuck here with you.”

“What do you have in mind?” he wanted to know.

“Three letters: S E X.”

“What?”

“I keep having these dreams about you… I hate when I have them, but I wake up soaked. I didn’t know what they meant, but I think I do now,” you explained.

“And what do they mean?” he asked, amused.

“They mean you have to put your cock inside me,” you said, sitting on his lap.

“You’re crazy.” He said, pushing you away.

You got up and began slowly dancing in a sexy manner, showing off your body.

“Come on! You don’t like this?” you asked, briefly lifting you skirt so he could see you were not wearing any underwear.

“You’re a wild girl, Y/N” he laughed.

“You want pussy or not?” you asked, a bit annoyed, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Of course I want pussy!” he said.

“Then catch me!” you challenged him.

You played chase for a while, but he got you when you tried to go over the sofa. He grabbed you by your ankles and pulled, making you fall over the armrest, your ass in the air. He pushed aside your skirt, revealing your naked ass and crotch; your pussy was glistening with your juices.

While grabbing your thigh with one hand to prevent you from escaping, he rubbed your labia with the thumb of the other, making a slick sound.

“You’re so wet already…!” he said, and inserted a finger inside you. “So wet for me!” he began fingering you, making you moan.

“Stop!” you whined.

“You don’t like that?” he asked, taking his finger out. “Maybe you like this better,” he added, bending over to lick and lap at your pussy.

“Oh! Fuck, Colson, that’s… fuck, keep doing that!”

He laughed, but happily did what you asked. But then he stopped and you tried to look over your shoulder to see what was happening.

“Why did you stop?” you complained.

“I’m gonna go fetch some condoms.”

“No! Finish eating me out first!” you demanded, hitting the armrest with your fist.

“You’re such a brat, aren’t you? Well, get used to people telling you no, because it’s going to happen a lot in the future,” he said, leaving the room.

You followed him through the corridor.

“That’s not acceptable! I demand an orgasm!”

“No.”

“But you have to finish what you started!” you complained.

“I don’t have to do such thing, baby girl” he refuted.

You kept following him, tugging at his shirt and pulling his arm. Tired of your antics, he carried you over his shoulder, where you proceeded to throw a tantrum, hitting his back (not hard, obviously).

He threw you over the bed.

“You wanna be a brat? Fine, be a brat, but you’re gonna get disciplined,” he said. “Take off your clothes,” he commanded.

You quickly did as he had asked, then he pulled down his pants and underwear, releasing his cock.

“Open up,” He commanded; you took a deep breath and opened your mouth. “More. More. Yeah, that’s it.”

He grabbed a handful of your hair and began to fuck your face. After a couple of minutes, he released you and you moved away, coughing and breathing hard.

“Fuck, Colson! If you wanted a blowjob, you could’ve just asked!” you exclaimed, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

“Oh, so you have learned that lesson!” he said, amused. “Now what do you want? And don’t forget to ask nicely.”

“I would like you to fuck me hard. Please?”

“See? Isn’t that a much better way to ask things, baby girl?” he asked, caressing your face and getting your hair out of the way.

“Yes.”

He finished undressing and retrieved a condom from the drawer of his nightstand. He handed it to you.

“Let’s see how you put it on” he asked. You put the condom on his erection, slowly, taking your time to feel all his length. “Awesome. Now prepare to be fucked mercilessly.”

And he did. Pounding into you relentlessly, changing postures, his fingers digging and pressing on your skin, his mouth kissing, sucking and biting at your flesh. He came way before you, collapsing on the bed beside you. You silently got up and went to the bathroom. After peeing, you examined yourself in the mirror; some bruises in the shape of his fingers and teeth were beginning to form on your skin. You went back to the bedroom, where he was still recovering from his orgasm. You lied beside him again.

“Colson?” you called him.

“Yeah, baby girl?”

“I haven’t… I still haven’t come. Could you please be so kind to help me?” you asked, stroking his chest.

“Of course. Open your legs for me.”

You granted him access again, and he finished what he had begun in the living room.

“You’re so good at this!” you praised him, lightly playing with his hair.

Then he added two fingers and you lost it. Incapable of forming a coherent thought, you moaned louder and louder until you came screaming his name.

“How do you feel, baby girl?” he asked, emerging from between your thighs.

“Very good, thank you, Colson,” you said, kissing him, tasting yourself on his mouth.

He grabbed you by your neck, squeezing lightly, indicating the scene had ended.

“Do you still feel like being a brat, kitten?” he asked.

“No, Master, I… I think I let it all out for now,” you said. He let your neck go.

“Good. Tomorrow, when you wake me up, I want you to do so by giving me head, okay?” he instructed you.

“Yes, Master!” you immediately said. “Master?” you called him again after a moment of silence.

“Yes, kitten?”

“I don’t despise you,” you assured him.

“I know, kitten. Come here, let’s cuddle for a while.”


	3. What a generous master!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Reader's birthday! Colson had planned an especial day for the three of them, but Megan is away filming, so he has to improvise. The result are unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains shibari. This is the part where I encourage you, once again, to do your own research on that. This is a work of fiction and should be viewed only as such.

Colson had you waking him up by giving him oral sex for two weeks, even after Megan returned. Now two more weeks had passed and she was away again: she got the role and filming had begun.

The day of your birthday, Colson asked you:

“Have you studied the books I gave you, kitten?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Have you practiced?” he continued.

“Yes, Master.”

“Do you think you can do some patterns?”

“Yes, Master, I am confident I’ll be able to do some of the basic stuff,” you said.

“Go to my bedroom, there’s a box under the bed, bring it here, please,” he asked.

“Right now, Master!”

You went into his room and retrieved a rather large cardboard box under his bed. With some difficulty, you brought it back to the living room and put it on the table.

“Open it”

You did as he had instructed, revealing a large collection of rope of different colours and lengths, and even also different materials and textures.

“Master!” You exclaimed, amazed.

“You like the new addition to our toys?” he asked, smiling.

“Yes, Master!” you replied, caressing the rope lightly. “Are we going to use some of it today?” you wanted to know, looking at him.

“Yes, we will, but later. Go take it to the play room, please, kitten.”

After stashing away your new collection of ropes, you thought about it all day. The original plan had you tied and being used as a fuck toy by Colson and Megan, but she wasn’t there, so you didn’t know what Colson would do.

After dinner, you followed Colson to the play room.

“What are we going to do, Master?”

“You’re gonna tie me up. If you do it well, you will be rewarded. If you do it wrong, you will have to try again, and again, and again, until I cannot escape,” he said.

“Really?”

He nodded and began undressing. You watched intently until he was naked, then grabbed a couple of hacks of rope.

“Tell me, kitten, what is your plan?” he asked.

“Legs first, tie them in a frog tie, then torso with a diamond pattern, arms behind your back with a single column tie, and finally, wrists to ankles in a reverse shrimp tie,” you said.

“Okay. Go on, begin.”

The first couple of times you didn’t get the arms or the legs right, or the torso fell apart the second you pulled on the knots to check them, but the third time, all was well and secured; also they seem to be no problems regarding nerve compression (you made sure to check before declaring that attempt a success).

“Well done, kitten!” he praised you. You smiled at him, very proud of yourself.

“Now what?” you asked. “What is my reward?”

“Your reward is me. I’m tied up, I can’t move on my own, you can use me as you please. For an hour, that is.”

You approached him and kissed all over his face and his lips.

“My Master is too generous, too rewarding of his kitten!” you said, almost trembling of excitement.

“Don’t forget to set a timer, kitten,” he replied.

So you set a timer. During the first ten minutes you were so marvelled, so overwhelmed by the possibilities, that you did nothing but watch him, thinking. He seemed amused by your indecision, but said nothing.

Then you decided to experiment on some things. You tickled him with a feather, teased him with an ice cube, and even dared to spank his ass with a riding crop. You didn’t like that, it felt weird, wrong, and you immediately tossed the riding crop aside like it was a venomous snake.

“Sorry, Master!” you exclaimed, hugging him.

“How did that feel, kitten?” he wanted to know.

“Not good. I’m so sorry…!”

“It’s okay, I forgive you.”

You put your cat ears on him, which made him laugh, then kissed him everywhere, trying to erase you hitting him, and sucked him off, making him moan and praise your oral skills. He complained when you stopped, of course, but you had other things in mind.

“Look at you, Master, all tied up and with your dick as hard as a rock…!” you sighed, looking at him. “You’re so generous…!” you told him again, getting up to fetch a condom from the box.

He watched you as you took off your underwear, then put the condom on his erection. You kissed him, lining him up with your entrance, and began to sink in slowly.

“Oh, fuck!” he said. “You’re such a tease when you do that! But at the same time, I love it.”

“Master is so generous, he let me tie him up! And now I fuck him all I want before the time is up!” you sang as you finished descending.

“Very funny” he said, half amused, half annoyed.

“I know. How does my vagina feel, Master?”

“Amazing, as always. But remember that you only have thirty-five minutes left, kitten.”

“Yes, Master, thank you for the reminder,” you replied. “I think they will be enough.”

“Enough for what?” he asked, curious, as you began to bounce.

“Enough for me to come and make you come.”

“Always thinking about me,” he chuckled.

“That’s because I am your kitten. I aim to please my Master, even when my Master is tied up and offering himself as a fuck toy; even now, I’m still your submissive, your… oh, fuck!... your slave. My mission is to make you come, Master.”

“Touch yourself, kitten, make sure you come too,” he commanded.

“Yes, Master.”

You continued fucking yourself onto him, kissing him and touching yourself, as he had told you to. It felt so raw and pure, so intense, you felt like crying, but you just blinked quickly a couple of times and kept doing what you were doing, only a bit faster.

“Are you okay, kitten?” he asked.

“Yes! Yes, I feel so good, Master!” you assured him. “So… fucking… good” you added, punctuating every word with a kiss on his lips.

You picked up your pace once more, ready to come. By his quick and shallow breathing, he was also ready.

“Are you gonna come, Master?” you asked. He nodded.

You clenched your internal muscles, making him come, and rode him through his orgasm. Without taking him out, you kept touching yourself until you came, a couple of minutes later.

“Fuck, Master! That has been intense!”

“Indeed, kitten. Untie me, please.”

You untied him, then massaged his sore muscles with lavender oil. It was your turn to provide aftercare for once.

“Master?” you called him as you were massaging his legs.

“Yes, kitten?”

“I love your birthday present, but… can I be the one tied up the next time?”

“Of course, kitten, I know you like when I restrain your movement.” You smiled at him. “Did you feel like crying back there?” you nodded. “Why?”

“Because I felt suddenly overwhelmed with emotions…! I just… I had to let it out, but I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t having a good time,” you explained.

“Don’t ever hold back your emotions again. If you feel like crying, then cry,” he said, very serious. “Do you want to cry now?”

“Yes, Master!”

So you cried and he held you in his arms, whispering reassuring words into your ear.

“Thank you, Master,” you said several minutes later, wiping your tears with the back of your hand.

“It’s okay, kitten. You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah.”

He kissed you.

“Unfortunately, my back still needs a bit of work…”

“Right away, Master!”

Later that night, while he was asleep, and you were in his arms, wide awake, he said something in his dreams:

“You’re a good kitten, Y/N.”

“Thank you, Master” you whispered back. “You’re the best Master ever.”


End file.
